


Playing Pretend

by Eggling



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Fake Relationship, M/M, Series 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 12:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10944750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggling/pseuds/Eggling
Summary: In which Two and Jamie practice pretending to be married a little more enthusiastically than they should.





	Playing Pretend

A sharp knock on his bedroom door made Jamie flinch, his eyes snapping open in alarm and his hand going to the hilt of his knife out of instinct. Even the knowledge that he was safe, if only temporarily, was not enough to completely put his mind at ease. “Come in?”

The door creaked open, revealing the Doctor, as Jamie had expected. He started to back away when he saw Jamie curled on the bed. “I’m sorry, Jamie, I can come back later if you need to rest -”

“I wasnae sleeping.” Jamie stood up, swaying a little for a moment, fighting the tiredness which had suddenly washed over him. He put a hand one one of the bedposts to support himself, shaking his head to clear it. “Are we going tae get them back? Ben and Polly, I mean.”

“Of course we are,” the Doctor said soothingly. He peered out into the corridor, then closed the door and bolted it, stepping closer. Reassurance that there were no other guests in the hotel had not seemed to put his mind at rest, either. “Now, you remember what you have to do?”

“Aye, I think so.” Jamie thought over the Doctor’s instructions for a moment. “I still dinnae understand why we have to pretend to be married.”

The Doctor was quiet for a long moment, and Jamie wondered if he even knew the answer himself. “I thought it would make us seem harmless,” he said eventually. “Nobody’s going to suspect a married couple on their honeymoon to stage a jailbreak, now are they? And if anyone catches us looking suspicious, we can always say that we’re lost.”

“I suppose so.” Jamie’s hands were shaking, just a touch – but whether out of anticipation or nervousness, he could not tell. He fiddled with the wedding ring the Doctor had handed him earlier. He knew he loved the Doctor, had known it for a while, but had hoped he could bury the feeling in the back of his mind, have it fade away into nothingness, and forget the shame of it. Part of him wanted to find pretending to be married to the Doctor disappointing, to kill the feeling faster. And yet some tiny, hopeful chink of light was still lodged in place, telling him not to let their first kiss – their _only_ kiss, he reminded himself sternly – be cold and empty.

“Could – could I kiss ye?” he blurted out, regretting it almost the moment he realised what he had said. Something flashed in the Doctor’s eyes – something which could have been delight, but which Jamie only dared identify as surprise. “So it’s not a shock, ye ken.”

The Doctor nodded, looking almost as if he did not trust himself with words. He reached up to cup Jamie’s face, and Jamie nodded at the unspoken request for permission. His breath caught in his throat. When the Doctor hesitated, Jamie closed the distance between them, brushing their lips together for a moment before drawing back, expecting the Doctor to move away. He fought to keep himself from smiling as their eyes met, trying not to give away just how much he had enjoyed the kiss, brief as it was.

The Doctor’s hands slipped from his face, moving to his sides instead, drawing him close by the waist to kiss him again, over and over, longer and sweeter this time. Their noses bumped together awkwardly, but Jamie could feel the Doctor smiling. He draped his arms around the Doctor’s shoulders, rubbing his fingers over his back in slow circles. He wanted to pull away and flee from the room – to keep holding the Doctor like this forever – to erase the memory of way the Doctor kissed from his mind – to say something, explain the mess of his feelings, follow his instinct to tell the Doctor everything. He pulled away, unsure of what he was about to do. The Doctor answered that question for him by resting their foreheads together, stilling both Jamie’s thoughts and any movement he might have made.

“Breathe,” was all he could say.

The Doctor smiled wider at the reminder, letting out an unsteady breath. “Mm.” His eyes opened slowly, as if he was waking from a pleasant dream. “Ah – that was a very good idea, Jamie.” He pressed another kiss to Jamie’s lips, and Jamie kissed back eagerly, almost forgetting for a moment that they were supposed to be pretending. _The Doctor just thinks we’re getting used to it_ , he told himself. _He doesn’t mean any of this. He’s probably far too caught up in his plan to even think about enjoying it_. Enough was enough. Jamie broke the kiss again, stepping away from the Doctor this time. He fought the impulse to touch his lips, trying to ignore the almost disappointed expression on the Doctor’s face.

“Right.” He was vaguely conscious that his hands were shaking again, and that his legs felt like they might give out at any moment. He almost felt sick with the shame of having kissed the Doctor like that, of having _enjoyed_ it. “Good. That’s fine, then.”

“Is it?” The Doctor was watching him curiously. “You look rather pale.”

“I’m fine.” Turning away from him, Jamie clenched his fists and tried to calm the panicked racing of his mind. “I’m fine,” he repeated, nodding to himself and turning back to the Doctor.”

“If you’re quite sure.” The Doctor looked more than a little flustered himself, Jamie realised. A faint blush was spreading across his cheeks, and there was something unreadable in his expression, a sort of dawning comprehension that Jamie did not dare believe he understood. “Well, goodnight, Jamie.” He darted forwards for one last kiss, then hurried out the door in a flurry of coattails and wringing hands before Jamie could so much as register it. A moment later, Jamie heard his bedroom door slam shut behind him. He stared after the Doctor for a moment, unable to make heads nor tails of it.

“Goodnight, Doctor,” he called down the hallway.

He was met with only silence, but a fond smile spread across his face as he closed the door.


End file.
